wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Luna's coding lab
Coding Lab RULES * I don't code, but I remix code * If you want me to code, come to my message wall with - ** Original Code ** What do you want me to remix it into ** Which page do you want coded ** After a few days or weeks you'll see your page coded. MY CODE LunaVerse | female | Firefly Night | NightWings/DeathWings Firefly is Luna's alternate sona. Do not use without permission or GET DELETED by CHARA! Appearance Firefly Night is a pale lavender dragon with deep purple underbelly and tail. She has a white DeathWing mask and NightWing scales under her wings. She has red eyes. Her coloring is similar to those of a mewtwo. Personality Firefly Night became good friends with Fade right after they saw each other. She remains loyal to her group, often helping them hide away from danger with her mind reading abilities. She still games in an online platform called Dash Tag under a username called F9. Abilities she can read minds History Most DeathWings tend to hate NightWings, but one day Firefly's mother Butterfly Meadow found Soulcatcher washed up on the beaches of Nettle Isle. She fell in love with him at first sight. But the Lady of the DeathWings was angry at Butterfly Meadow. Butterfly Meadow agreed to fled the DeathWing kingdom and ventured to the Rainforest, where they met Python and Rainer, Brightness's and Fade's mothers. Butterfly had their egg while they escaped, and Firefly hatched one day under one full moon a year before Fade hatched, in the same nest on a cliff. Fireflies danced in the sky that night, so Butterfly Meadow named her daughter Firefly Night. Butterfly Meadow decided to school Firefly, but saw that the enrollment was full. She found Sunny and Starflight and asked them to give Firefly Night one more spot in the aquamarine winglet. They agreed after seeing Firefly Night's unnatrual abilities and thinks that Fade needs a friend like her. And now your song is on repeat And I'm dancing on to your heartbeat But when you're gone I felt incomplete So if you want the truth... I just wanna be part of your symphony! Relationships Fadedwalker Firefly Night likes her best friend very much. She often helps her on improving her visions. Firefly Night's parents delivered their first kiss just like Fade and Superultra. Firefly thinks that it's a coincidence. Sine Firefly Night has a crush on Sine the day they met. Although she never told anyone, Fade and Superultra had already figured this out. She often goes to the Ice Kingdom to visit Sine's family, even though Princess Snowdrift, Sine's mother, hates her. Waverly Firefly Night likes her clawmate, but thinks that she's overly sarcastic. She wishes to change rooms so she could be together with Fade, but Swiftlet and Brightness dislikes it when she reads their minds. Neverless, Firefly still accepts Waverly as a good friend. Superultra Firefly appreciate Superultra's skills, especially when she found out that he was once her idol. Superultra plays the same game as Firefly and beats her every time. Firefly wants to study with him. Trivia * The two ships Firefly Night x Sine and Fade x Superultra have the same initials: FS. * Firefly Night and Fadedwalker have many things in common such as: ** They both have NightWing abilities and both are hybrids ** Both dragonets are born under one full moon in the same nest. ** Their elemental attributes are Psychic. ** They both have Pokemon Theme animals. *** Firefly Night seems to be a Dragon-fied Whajje (Luna's main OC on DA) Because Whajje's a Mewtwo Y and her theme song is also Nevada. Gallery Firefly_Night.png|FR ref by KiwiFluff! TYSM! 5B890A9A-878C-42F1-80E1-45969104CFBE.jpeg|FireSine aesthetic by Mercy! FireflyN.png|Base by Luster! Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (LunaTFoxy)